


Enchanted To Meet You

by xzael



Series: Fiddauthor Week 2.0 (October 5-11) [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: College, Fluff tbh, M/M, fiddauthor week 2.0
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xzael/pseuds/xzael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford set the syllabus he was reading down on his desk and got up to see who was knocking at the door. A man with brown hair and glasses stood in the hallway, obviously struggling with a very heavy, overflowing box with what appeared to be a rolled-up poster poking out of it.</p><p>"Uh, can I help you?" Ford asked meekly.<br/>"Oh, I'm Fiddleford, your roomate! Assuming I'm in the right place." Fiddleford pursed his lips together. "I would shake your hand, but my hands are a bit full as you can see." Ford chuckled.<br/>~<br/>Written for Fiddauthor Week 2.0!<br/>Day 1: First meeting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanted To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> *writes at 10:30 pm and posts at 11:30 pm in my timezone* perfect i finished the day 1 prompt on time  
> also unbeta'd so tell me if there s any typos + what u think abt it in the comments!  
> the title is lyrics from enchanted by t swift ~~y all what if ts sues me for using lyrics from enchanted~~

Ford set the syllabus he was reading down on his desk and got up to see who was knocking at the door. A man with brown hair and glasses stood in the hallway, obviously struggling with a very heavy, overflowing box with what appeared to be a rolled-up poster poking out of it.

"Uh, can I help you?" Ford asked meekly.  
"Oh, I'm Fiddleford, your roomate! Assuming I'm in the right place." Fiddleford pursed his lips together. "I would shake your hand, but my hands are a bit full as you can see." Ford chuckled.

"Let me help you with that." He said, taking the box from Fiddleford, who followed him into the room and put his hand up in protest.  
"You don't have to do that I can-"  
"It's alright." Ford set the box down on the bed in Fiddleford's side of the dorm. He turned to face Fiddleford, who was blushing.  
"Thank you." He said. Ford responded with a smile.

"Do you need any help unpacking?"  
"I don't think so, but is it okay if i put this up?" Fiddleford pulled the poster out of the box and unrolled it. It had a neon rainbow tie-dye pattern with a peace sign in the middle and the word "peace" underneath it.  
Normally, Ford would've said no and laughed.  
But he liked Fiddleford. 

"Sure, why not?" He responded.  
"Thanks, uh...?"  
"Stanford. You can call me Ford."  
"Thank you, Ford." Fiddleford said, taping his poster up.   
"It's no problem." Ford went back to reading his AP physics course syllabus. 

Fiddleford apparently had more boxes outside, but refused Ford's help when he offered it. They were a lot lighter than the first box. He finished unpacking in an hour or so and Ford was extremely bored.

"So, what's your major?" Immediately after the words left his mouth, Ford mentally facepalmed. Great job, Ford. He thought. Because talking about school is always a good icebreaker.  
"I'm not sure. Something to do with science for sure!" Ford exclaimed, his accent becoming more prominent. "Preferrably computers."  
"Computers?" Ford inquired.  
"Yeah, I love building 'em!"" Fiddleford enthused. "So what about you, Ford?"  
"I don't know either." He admitted, absentmindedly flipping a pen between his fingers. He didn't see, but Fiddleford had been staring at his hands.

"You have six fingers? Er, I mean, 12?" Ford stopped flipping the pen.  
"Is that it?"  
"I'm sorry?"  
"No rude remark calling me a 'freak' or anything?" Ford remarked in disbelief, saying it in a way that made it sound more like a statement. Everyone called him a weird for having extra fingers, except for Stan.  
Stan. 

Ford shook his head and focused on talking to Fiddleford.  
"Ford?" Fiddleford asked, concerned. "Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm... f-fine.  It's okay." He attempted a smile and failed miserably. "Just remembered something I didn't want to."  
"Well, you want to go out to get your mind off it?"   
Ford panicked for a split second when he heard Fiddleford say "go out." He liked Fiddleford for sure, but two guys dating wasn't exactly accepted. And did Fiddleford even like guys-  
Wait. Ford thought. Think about this another time. Just have fun with him and stay friends for as long as you can before he finds out about your secret.

"Sure, but I don't have that much money." He answered, getting up from his chair and putting his sweater on.   
"I heard about this cafe with good prices down the street!" Fiddleford told him as they walked out of the dorm.

The two talked about random things as they walked to the cafe. So far, they were enjoying each other's company. Fiddleford ordered a slice of chocolate cake and Ford ordered a cup of black coffee.

"Got any family?" Fiddleford asked Ford, eating his chocolate cake. Ford set his mug down and went stiff. Fiddleford finished chewing and swallowed his bite of cake.  
"Sorry." He mumbled.  
"You didn't know. It's fine." Ford deadpanned. Fiddleford was unable to tell if he was being sincere or not, but was too nervous to ask. 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, save for the noises of a fork scraping a plate and a mug being picked up and put down.

"How's your family?" Ford inquired, as he finished his coffee. Fiddleford scoffed.  
"I had a full academic scholarship to my dream college. Had my whole future planned out. My folks even supported me, too!" He exclaimed. "Then somehow, I screwed it all up."  
"I know that feeling, Fidds." Ford confessed. He went to pick his mug up, then remembered it was empty. Fiddleford didn't answer, so Ford looked up to face him. He was... blushing?

"You alright, Fidds?" Ford teased. "You're looking as red as my sweater."  
"Yes!" Fiddleford replied, a bit too quickly and loudly. "I mean, yes, I'm fine! The nickname just... threw me off." He waved his hand as if to wave his blushing away.

"Do you not like it?" Ford asked in a serious tone.  
"No, I do. It's nice."

Ford smiled, and Fiddleford smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed it!! more fiddauthor to come as the week goes on and i ll prob post more after that


End file.
